A reunion of joy
by shadowgirl999
Summary: takes place years after the Woman in Gold subchapter "An awful night" and my main-canon story "The nightmare" for a general timeframe. Leia meets an old acquaintance of hers from Jabba's palace at a local spa and is overjoyed to hear she is doing so well since being freed from Jabba. Cute and cuddly stuff inside, M rating is mostly for nudity. Enjoy!


**A REUNION OF JOY: a Star Wars Story by Shadowgirl999**

**Please read the lost chapter of "Woman in Gold" and its follow-up subchapter before reading this. Leia meets an old acquaintance of hers, the green Twi'lek Liara Kyndresso, now Liara Gun'droll, from Jabba's palace at a spa, and is overjoyed to hear how she is doing. Contains nudity, adults only.**

"Just inform us if you require anything else, princess." A female Mon Calamari attendant said to Leia as she walked into the Silver Suns sauna wearing nothing but a towel.

"Thank you, Leekchar." Leia said as she slowly closed the door. "If there are any calls on my comlink, tell them to leave a message unless it's my children. I've been so busy lately I haven't had much time to see them."

"Of course, princess." Leekchar said as she sat down behind the desk. "Take your time, you've had a busy week."

Leia leaned back and sighed, her eyes baggy and tired as she hung her towel on the hook and leaned back, her naked, muscular body relaxing in the steaming-hot sauna. It had indeed been a busy week. She had been from Coruscant to Mustafar to Mimban all week long, in various meetings with heads of state, tribe leaders, and various other important people of numerous cultures. She had dressed in everything from full-on traditional gowns for meetings on Naboo and Mimban to coconut shells and grass skirts on the ocean planet Drexel, and the outfits were even weirder by the day. After all that, a little nudity and hot air sounded wonderful to her.

"Aaah…" Leia sighed as she breathed in the hot, steamy air.

Her heart warmed as she thought of her children, who were all at the Jedi academy right now. Leia felt so proud of them, and at age 41, nothing warmed her heart more than knowing her children were doing so well. Jacen and Jaina, now aged 16, had put together an adorable 5th birthday party for Anakin, and the thought made Leia swell with pride. She felt so fulfilled as a mother, knowing she had taught her children very well.

"_**Goddess, thank you for such a wonderful family." **_Leia thought as she felt the hot steam flow over her naked, toned body._** "They make my life so rich, so fulfilled…I love them with all my heart."**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, making Leia open her eyes and rub a circle into the glass on the door to see who was there. It was a young Twi'lek woman, about 27 years old, wearing nothing but a towel on her green skin and shyly waving to her. Leia stood up and wrapped her towel around her nude form, for warmth more than modesty, and opened the door, letting steam waft out at the girl.

"Can I help you?" Leia asked, her subconscious nagging her that there was something very familiar about this young woman.

"So sorry to interrupt, princess, but may I come in?" the woman asked, shyly hiding behind her long, healthy lekku. "The other saunas are being used by more…private clientele."

"Of course, come on in." Leia said, opening the door to allow her in. "make yourself comfy."

The green-skinned girl entered the sauna with her towel still wrapped around her lovely body, looking nervous as she sat down on the plastic bench and smiled at Leia.

"Don't be shy, we're both women here." Leia said with a smile as she leaned back. "Get comfortable, I love this place."

"Okay." The girl said as she slowly unwrapped her towel and sat down. "I'm just…not used to doing things like this. Although I'm…trying not to be so shy, it's a little…hard…to be adventurous."

The Twi'lek was lovely, with perfectly-sized 34-C breasts and a tightly-toned trampoline of vibrant green skin. Leia noted several deep scars on her buttocks and back, among other areas, but didn't mention them, thinking it would be rude. She looked so familiar, but she just didn't know from where. Leia noted a look of shame upon the girl's face and quickly cleared her throat as the girl hid her breasts.

"I understand being shy about your body." Leia said as she stretched out, her spine crackling slightly. "But here, among other females, you're perfectly safe. Embrace your body and just relax, let some steam into those pores."

Leia could tell this girl was nervous, so she stood up and picked up both their towels, hanging them up on a hook and stretching to show that she definitely wasn't shy when in the company of females. She saw the Twi'lek girl lower her hands from her chest, lean back and take a deep breath of steam, her lovely eyes rolling back as she breathed the hot, moist air.

"That's it, relax those muscles." Leia said as the girl slumped slightly, her apparently-tense muscles loosening in the hot, steamy air. "We have all the privacy we need here, don't worry."

"Thank you." The girl said, with a blush. "I've…never been in an actual sauna before. I'm more used to being guarded in places like this."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, confused.

"The last few times I was in a place like this…it was extremely unpleasant." The girl said as she hid behind her lekku again. "I was hurt badly, physically and mentally, by someone who said I was an embarrassment. I grew up being taught some horrible things about women of…less fortunate circumstances…and was beaten if I tried to speak to anyone higher or lower than my class."

Leia's heart jumped. This poor girl…why did she sound so familiar?

"I'm sorry if I'm being too open, but I just like talking. When I was younger, I wasn't given much opportunity to talk." The girl said as she turned away slightly. "It's just…I haven't been in a spa in years because of what happened to me then. If I'm bothering you, I can leave."

"No, you can stay if you want." Leia said, sliding closer to the young woman and putting an arm around her. "Come here, you look so nervous. What's your name?"

"Oh! So sorry, I can be so rude…!" the girl said with a nervous blush. "Liara. Liara Gun'droll."

Leia was so taken aback that she almost fell off the bench. Her mouth dropped open and she did a double take before realizing the familiar scars on the young woman's body, especially the buttocks, were from her severe, brutal spanking over a decade and a half ago and the other scars were from things far worse.

"Liara?" Leia said, surprised as she hugged the girl close, Liara hugging her back. "Oh my god, it's been, what, 18 years?"

"To the day." Liara said with a shy smile. "I'm sorry to intrude, I just wanted to see you so badly. I couldn't think of any other opportunity to do so, what with how busy you are."

"How did you know I was here?" Leia asked, pulling back before smiling at the girl.

"Well…just chance, really. I moved here a while ago to get a job as a marine biologist, and I heard from some friends that you were going to the spa today." Liara said as she held Leia's arms. "I've avoided spas for years, but I thought this was my only chance to actually see you. I've missed you."

Leia's heart fluttered as her heart fluttered. This sweet, shy girl she knew from years ago had blossomed into a smart, resourceful woman. She sat down on the bench and gently set Liara down with her, their towels falling off as Liara blushed again, her lekku twitching in nervousness.

"It's okay, don't be scared of your body." Leia said as she sat next to her. "So, a marine biologist?"

Liara nodded, her lekku bobbing slightly.

"That's great!" Leia said, smiling wide. "You've come so far, your mothers must be proud of you."

"They are." Liara said as she looked into Leia's chocolate eyes. "I remember when I graduated, they were so happy they cried. They've been so kind to me, so supportive and sweet over the years."

Liara paused to wipe some tears from her large eyes, pausing when Leia dabbed them clean with a small hand towel hanging on the wall.

"I want to thank you, so much, for what you did for me all those years ago." Liara said as she hugged Leia close, her firm breasts pressing into Leia's as she smiled. "You stood up to my mother and even got me away from her. I remember being scared at first when Jabba dropped her into the Rancor Pit, but I think more of that was just my own insecurity."

She sniffled slightly, gently kissing Leia on the cheeks.

"Then Miss Rystall just adopted me and sent me to live with those two nice ladies. Ariella and Xena have been such wonderful mothers, and…" Liara said, pausing a little to gather up the courage. "…they even accepted me when I…found myself and really helped me come to terms with what I am. With who I am and who I love."

It took Leia a moment to understand Liara's meaning, and then smiled wide, hugging her closer.

"Well, I'm proud of you for coming out to them. That couldn't have been easy." Leia said. "It's good to see you again after so many years, and you've blossomed into such a healthy young woman."

The two women hugged each other again, the steam from the spa moistening their healthy skin. Liara's lekku twitched slightly as she snuggled into Leia, the older woman feeling comforting to the Twi'lek.

"This feels nice." Liara said as she rested her head on Leia's firm breasts. "I can't thank you enough for all your help, and your book, 'woman in gold' has really shone light on the horror facing slave girls. I wish I could be half the woman you are."

"Liara, any woman can be anything she wants to be." Leia said as she kissed Liara's lekku like a mother. "You are living proof of that. And I'm so proud of you for being what you want, and more importantly, who you truly are, without shame."

Liara wiped her eyes are tears formed in them, standing up and wrapping a towel around her nude form.

"Well, I should be going before I turn all pruned." She said with a giggle. "Thank you, princess. For everything."

"Goodbye!" Leia said as Liara dried herself off and walked out of the sauna, her smooth, moistened skin glistening in the light.

The naked Twi'lek's lekku swayed sexily as she walked, making her blush for a moment and shyly hold them down to her shoulders before walking away. Leia was alone, naked and relaxed as she smiled. The naked princess felt blissful at meeting the girl again, and even more hopeful for the lovely young lady's future. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran out of the sauna, picking up her bag and running towards Liara as she walked to a locker holding her clothes.

"Liara!" Leia called out as she ran into the locker room.

Liara turned to the source of the voice as Leia ran forward and practically glomped her, the two women hugging each other close, naked and brimming with the love of old, dear friends. Liara blushed as their bodies flushed red with skin contact, smiling as Leia pressed her face into her chest.

"I'm so, so proud of you. Your mothers have taught you so well." Leia said as tears fell from her chocolate-brown eyes. "Never stop being such a strong, loving woman and I promise you, you'll find the girl of your dreams. And she's going to make you so happy, you're going to push any of those awful memories so far down you'll only remember them in nightmares."

The two women pulled back, teary-eyed as Liara kissed Leia's cheek, picking up her bag with her clothes and smiling.

"Thank you so much, princess." Liara said as she wiped her eyes.

"Please, call me Leia." Leia said with a smile.

Liara blushed and walked into the changing rooms, unzipping her bag and withdrawing a bra before disappearing into the private rooms. Leia looked around before realizing she was in front of the entry desk completely naked. Oh well, none of the clientele seemed to mind. Leia even liked the power she felt while naked, knowing she could exude such energy and sexuality at her age.

"Your bag, princess." A waterproof protocol droid said as it handed Leia her clothing bag.

"Thank you." Leia said as she accepted the bag and walked into a dressing room, slipping on her underclothes before sliding on her shirt and pants.

She was so happy, even more than she usually felt after such a long time working. Leia always felt so relaxed after spa visits, but meeting Liara for the first time in years, she felt like she could fly. Like a weight she never knew was there had been lifted off of her heart. Leia finished dressing and left the spa for her ship, waving to Liara as the lovely young woman waved back and even blew Leia a playful kiss before entering a speeder piloted by a beautiful, purple-skinned Twi'lek female whom she kissed on the lips before leaning into her body. Leia watched as the speeder left, smiling as she walked to her Y-Wing.

"Aww…" Leia said to herself, climbing into the cockpit as her heart fluttered.

As Leia started up the engines, she knew that all would be well. Liara was free, proud and strong, discovering herself and united with a loving girlfriend who she obviously felt so happy when she was with her. Leia couldn't wish for anything more for anyone, and as she took off in her fighter, she knew that today was a wonderful one. For it had brought a reunion of joy.

**The end.**

**Inspired by my wife Sarah who wanted Liara to get a girlfriend for this story. Love you so much, baby! Please review. **


End file.
